Talent Differences of Wei, Wu, and Shu
by SilentNinja
Summary: Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires is set to come out this month. Cao Cao sets a special meeting to discuss about all three kingdoms talent relations and how they're reuse. Who is useless? Who deserves recognition? Who should have been a new character? One Shot


Talent Differences of Wei, Wu, and Shu

* * *

At the Koei Building…

Cao Cao set a special meeting in the private room with the rest of the Dynasty Warriors. Wei, Wu, and Shu officers pay attention to the unofficial posterboy of DW after Zhao Yun stepped down a year ago.

"What's the deal bringing us here murder?" Ma Chao glared at his nemesis.

"For you to question my father so anxious, this meeting might finally purge my interest," Cao Pi smirked.

"Oh here we go again…" Zhen Ji shakes her head slowly. Her husband won't stop picking on Ma Chao.

"It better not be about something perverted!" Xiao Qiao crossed her arms started by disinterest on the subject.

"Speak…." Zhuge Liang's eyes sore as he cover his fan in front of his face.

"You all are mean. You should show respect to the man who worked hard to stabilize the Chinese government from famine, cannibalism, and unemployment!" Xu Zhu temper is enticing.

Dian Wei stretches his neck waiting for his lord to order him some serious beatings with Xu Zhu if anyone tries to threaten him.

"Stabilizing the Chinese government? More like fundamental dictatorship and warlordism…." Pang Tong counterfeited.

"Dictatorship, how dare you accuse cousin as a military tyrant?!" Xiahou Dun growled. He stood up and takes his scimitar and not the crap spike club Koei gave him in DW 6.

"Just let them talk all they want; this meeting will hit the nail in the head for those denial fodders. Please tell us what you have to say, father," Cao Pi said.

Yuanrang return to his seat and place his weapon on the table. Cao Cao clears his throat and scans the group.

"Thank you, my son. Now on behalf of this important meeting, I like to point out to my two rivals Liu Bei and Sun Quan on how impressive they gain such personnel. However, judging by the talent each of our forces employ, there's a huge gap regarding to the differences in our talent relations. Liu Bei?" Cao Cao eyes dart at the Imperial Uncle who is making the Wu men jealous because Shang Xiang's arms are around him.

"Hmm?" Liu Bei glanced at the man he never beaten historically.

"Tell us how you reuse your talents? What are they based on?" Cao Cao sat down and listened with interest.

"Well….I always relay on my faithful military advisor Zhuge Liang for his potency intelligent and my best friends Guan Yu and Zhang Fei for their inhuman strength and veteran ship," Liu Bei said.

"Potency? Hahahaha, the wooden ox and the stream bread toaster were some of the most original creativities among his political establishments. I expect Zhuge Liang to be excellence of creativity, but potency? Give me a break for someone having obvious chokes failing his northern campaigns," Sima Yi smiled satisfying.

"Sima Yi, do you still get that joke about your fashion sense?" Zhuge Liang eyebrow twitched.

"It isn't funny you arrogant prick. We're dressing robes while you're on the brick of dying from a disease. I should have known your death might cause the entire Shu army's morale to agitate," Sima Yi smirk turned into grim disapproval.

At the other room….

Some famous officers who didn't make the cut with their unique models watch on the HDTV.

"And here there is no point for Shu and Wei to continue wars with each other which worn out our economy and depression to the people. Shu should just admit defeat," Deng Ai nodded sadly.

"And hand over our territory to you Han usurpers whom cover the blood of the Han loyalist in the imperial palaces misguiding political fairness? How could surrendering even help our people to live in peace when your mentor and friends thinking of doing the same thing to the Cao family of Wei!?" Jiang Wei glared at his rival. He had it with his rival for encouraging its mentor and his son's political actions in the Wei government as cooperate bullies to the Cao family.

"Hey, I got nothing to do with Cao Shaung's removal and his supporters. I swear, I've been assigned to keep an eye on Gogryueo and Wu you blind loser!" Deng Ai now becomes furious of Jiang Wei's biasness.

"Guys, please stop it!" Xing Cai had enough of this rivalry

"He's the pawn of the Sima's! I will not believe his lies" Jiang Wei snarled.

"Had I lied, you would see Liu Chan's head in a silver plate and I wouldn't be dead along with my son by your messed up plot to revive Shu. You should have just observed what I'll do with Sima Zhao before his brat usurps Wei. Instead you went with the wrong guy," Deng Ai pointed at Zhong Hui.

"Are you getting at me for slandering you, Shizan? I surely got the best of you there peasant," Zhong Hui grinned.

"Because you punked me by telling him lies, then rebelled and we were all dead! Two stupid rich scholars! Zhuge Liang is overrated! I'm more of a fan of Zhang Liao," Deng Ai covered his face weeping.

Back in the meeting room…

"I have Lu Meng, Lu Xun, and Zhou Yu to reuse for military and political affairs and Gan Ning and Zhou Tai are the best warriors in Wu to err….match Guan Yu and Zhang Fei," Sun Quan's last comment had him backed by the silent warrior he considers his sworn brother, Zhou Tai.

"I'm the best and you know it Gongji, you're the worst warrior in Wu," Gan Ning taunted.

"I was a main stay while you were Huang Zu's puppet! You aren't even born in Jiang Dong!" Ling Tong urged.

"…….." Zhou Tai didn't say anything, but his stare imitate Ma Chao.

"Can I picture any of you as suitable husbands for Sun Shang Xiang?" Cao Pi eyebrow twitched.

"Are you serious?! They're not nobles!" Sima Yi gave a look of disgust on the match making.

"We're not idiots!" Gan Ning and LingTong unison.

Lu Xun smack his head.

Back in the other room….

"What did Gongji ever contribute to deserve to have a unique model in Dynasty Warriors….?" Ding Feng asked turning to Xu Sheng, Zhu Ran, Jiang Qin, and the rest of Wu's talents.

"Beats me, he's pretty…" Xu Sheng shrugged.

"He's just good looking, while we're the ones responsible for our lord's influence…" Bu Zhu yawned.

"If anything, I'm the one responsible for getting Cao Cao to believe Huang Gai's defection during the course of our victory at Chi Bi and recommend Lu Xun as commander," Kan Ze said.

"He's just a mere peasant," Zhang Zhao pointed out.

"Brother, please half of our best talents were peasants," Zhang Hong sweatdropped.

Zhuge Ke laughed hysterical. Lu Su, Cheng Pu, Han Dang, and Zhu Zhi kept quiet and frown.

Back in the main discussion room again….

"I see, Liu Bei only have three to reuse, Sun Quan have five. Well, that leaves me to show you everything I have," Cao Cao happily nodded.

"Heh…" Cao Pi knows they have the best quality with no limitation on reusing.

"I have myself, Sima Yi, and my son for political and military affairs and my cousins, Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Zhang He, Xu Zhu, Dian Wei, and Pang De the best warriors that money can buy! You see, I can reuse the entire friggin force and drive you all out! Hahaha!" Cao Cao triumphed.

"After all, we are the best. The rest of you embrace inferiority," Cao Pi smiled.

"Shut up!! I'm tired of hearing you Cao murders bragging that you have the best whatever! I almost had you Cao Cao and my entire tribe!" Ma Chao stood up in fury. He's sick of hearing Cao supremacy.

"Qiang tribes are idiots and all they want is recognition in society when they're just uncivilized terrorist just like Shu is, the petty state that wouldn't submit to legislation! Liu Bei's crops of talent were a bunch of nobodies!" Cao Pi agilited.

At the other room again….

"This guy…and since when is Zhuge Liang the best military strategist in our force?" Fa Zheng winced.

"Since after you died, Xiaozhi…" Deng Zhi shuddered.

"Don't ask me, Mengqi wanted the Qiang and Xiongnu to invade China so he can get through Ji Zhou to recover his family's remains. He didn't know it would jeopardize our reputations tolerably." Ma Dai shuddered.

"Imperial Uncle only mentioned three…I can't believe I defected to a hypocrite!" Wang Ping shook his head.

"Zilong and Wenchang were not even mentioned to counter Cao Cao's picks, neither was Huang Zhong because he's old," Zhang Yi said.

"Zilong and Wenchang were still the minority back then if Guan Yu hadn't foolishly attacked North Jing without authorization and was set up by Wu," Ma Liang sighed.

"Wenchang? Are you serious?! That barbarian barely speaks English in Dynasty Warriors and nobody likes him!" Yang Yi urged.

"That's because it was you who ruined Wei Yan's reputation and lied to me and Wang Ping into killing him!" Ma Dai snarled.

"Zilong is fangirl bait which can entice jealousy towards the other officers which is the same reason why Liu Bei assign him into minor duties to avoid the officers jealousy," Deng Zhi added.

"My my….look at what Liu Bei has done for Shu. Pissing them off, getting stabbed in the back, and the idiocy," Man Chong grinned.

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH! OH HAHAHA!" Li Dian laughed so hard.

"Cao Pi doesn't do squat for military and he put that damn policy to leave me from contributing Wei at the same time killing Zijian's innocent friends and father slandered and peeping his wife Lady Cui," Cao Zhang scoffed glaring at Zihuan's arrogance.

"I'm glad Cao Cao didn't mention Yu Jin…." Yue Jin turns to see "The Coward" just mumbling his lazy arse about Guan Yu humiliating him.

"Does Sima Yi even care about the Cao family?" Guo Jia curiously asked.

"Sima Yi only cares about himself and pursuit self interest to raise in the ranks because he's tired of being ignored and the rest of Wei suck up to him as the guy who beat Zhuge Liang," Jia Xu replied in a dull tone.

"Why the hell did Sima Yi murdered my son and family?!" Cao Zhen grew hot in anger when he learned this.

"Well….your son was incompetent…." Guo Huai shrugged. Guo Huai was part of the coup de ace with Sima Yi.

"And you call yourself a Cao loyalist!? I trusted you bastards!" Cao Zhen strangled the Cao traitor Guo Huai.

"Ack!! Lord..my lord please!!! It was all Sima Yi's doing, I was bribed in order to save the lives of my family!" Guo Huai struggled to tell the true of his involvement.

"Wow, I didn't expect this….that's inexcusably treason no matter what Cao Shuang done to his incompetency," Xin Pi look shocked.

"Well father, I saw everything and Chong supported Shuang, but Sima Yi is putting anyone supporting Shuang to death seriously, so the men defected and I convince him to do the same by not getting involve in the coup," Xin Xinyang explained. She lived through the rise and fall of Wei.

"Look who's talking defection and treason. You're the ones who dethroned the Han you traitors and murdered Empress Fu…..it's no surprise Wei's sharing the same fate," Wang Ping said.

"All the Caos, Simas, and their supporters just wanted the money and attention I tell ya and make history with their talents using their Han loyalty as an excuse but follows the one holding the real power. Mengde never listened to me when I protested the promotion of Wei dukedom," Xun Yu wept.

"Since when did Wei become the loyalty kingdom?" Xu Sheng eye brow rose when asking that question.

"When I was in the throne," Cao Rui defended.

"Yeah right….son of the useless whore," Sima Zhao snickered.

"And he executed me for that useless whore who was only rich which was the reason why she's the option to be Empress," Guo Wang stare at the TV on the pretty princess next to Cao Pi.

Back in the meeting room…

Ma Chao and Cao Pi continue to argue and Zihuan's temper grew worse because of every insult Mengqi throws at him and taunts about Zihuan being a top martial artist. Xiahou Dun comment that Guan Yu isn't that great because of what he done for losing Jing and Xiahou Yuan questioned Zhang Fei about the condition of his niece.

The rest of Wei taunted at Wu for having pretty boys to compare to them in military affairs especially Zhang Liao who pissed off Ling Tong ignite another argument.

"….." Zhao Yun watched the chaos inside the room.

"Lord Pang De, I may have lost Jing, but I still own you," Guan Yu taunted at the ever underappreciated Pang De.

"Father, I don't think we have a place in throwing insults since we're the ones humiliated," Guan Ping shrugged.

"He's right and I've been honored more than you do Yunchang because my death was honorable and yours aren't. Plus I've done more for Cao Cao since I submit to him," Pang De nodded.

"Why do something for him Pang De?!" Ma Chao asked.

"I don't have a choice, since my absence, you weren't around with Zhang Lu," Pang De glared at his once old friend.

"So tell me what you all have to compare to us? We're not lacking anything," Sima Yi prey fully watch the other two forces come up with a defense.

"I have the smartest woman as my wife," Zhuge Liang smiled and turned to Yue Ying who blushed.

"My wife is…oh to hell with Kongming's ego…." Zhou Yu sighed.

"What am I to you Zhouie?" Xiao Qiao complained.

"Yue Ying ugly; I have a real woman here. Da Qiao, you're the most beautiful woman I ever met!" Sun Ce praised.

"Why do you always see me as a pretty face? I have talent to keep you out of trouble my lord," Da Qiao winced.

"Both of you have little girls and I have a real woman here! Zhen Ji, the sexiest woman in China!" Cao Pi give a presentation of Wei's best taste in women.

"Leave…me…out …of…this…my ….'lord'…." Zhen Ji covered her head on the table not even going to see the reaction of other women. She's a HATED woman.

At the other room once again….

"The useless whore….Xin Xinyang and I are the real Wei women here…." Guo Wang smacked her head on her lord's insanity. He still loves Zhen Ji.

"She looks like nothing of importance, rather a mere model or a poet like Cai Yan. I want to eat her up though. Nice body…." Pan Zhang lustfully gazed at Zhen Ji on the HDTV.

"You're not going to …rape her…..Pan Zhang?" Ding Feng shuddered.

"He's another pleasant who is uneducated in our ranks," Zhang Zhao pointed at Pan Zhang.

"Brother…our lord likes him….and he killed Guan Yu…" Zhang Hong sighed.

"Blah!" Zhang Zhao gave thumbs down on Pan Zhang as a representation of Wu talent.

"A ruthless military thug and rapist as the representation of Wu; Will Wu fangirls get dazzle at him?" Xu Sheng questioned.

"Beats me…" Kan Ze nodded.

Zhuge Ke continues laughing like a maniac long with Sun Hao.

"We're officially the dumb kingdom," Lu Su whimpered. They shouldn't have killed Guan Yu and get away with siding the Han usurper in an alliance.

"You know its better this way. Guan Yu's death I mean," Ma Dai said grimly.

"You men of Wu truly disgust me, no wonder Lord Cao Pi finds you all a bunch of barbarians," Guo Wang haughty voice now piss them off.

"No wonder she plays the support of Cao Pi dethroning Emperor Xian. Now imagine if it was poor Zhen Ji there," Deng Ai sympathized.

Back in the meeting room…

"Zhen Ji is so overrated. She doesn't have the ambition to prove herself in the men's world and she's so clueless too just look at her. It's funny you two were being glorified as a perfect couple in Chinese culture. I and Liu Bei am the better match," Sun Shang Xiang turn to Liu Bei and the Imperial Uncle gave a nervous smile.

"I thought you told me she doesn't like him…" Pang Tong whispered in Zhao Yun's ear.

"Duh….." Zhao Yun reacted like an idiot.

"Liu Bei has a thing for younger girls, I'm amused," Cao Pi smirked.

"And what says of you who like older women?" Sun Shang Xiang pointed at Zhen Ji.

"Make…it...stop…" Zhen Ji now grew uninterested in the subject about 3k women.

"I have countless wives…" Cao Cao pointed to himself.

"Man…whore…" Wei Yan marked.

"Such education…." Cao Cao complimented.

"Like I said father, they're just a denial bunch who can't be realistic," Cao Pi said.

"Realistic…." Zhao Yun again reacted like an idiot.

"Are you on drugs?" Cao Pi glanced at his rival.

"They're very good for you your imperial tyrant," Huang Zhong nodded and show the royal herald some opium.

"Not my preferable refreshment. Zhen, be a dear and give me some grape wine," Cao Pi showed her his glass.

"You treat her like your doll? Women are human beings you sexist freak!" Xiao Qiao screamed. She can no longer bear to hear Cao Pi's vigorous antics.

"Sexists….." Zhao Yun reacted like an idiot once more.

"Big Brother, what is wrong with little brother?" Zhang Fei asked giving worried eyes.

"Have you ever tried to reuse Zhao Yun, 'Imperial Uncle'?" Cao Cao asked Liu Bei a rhetoric question. And Liu Bei prepared to dodge it, but Sun Shang Xiang elbowed him to answer it.

"I don't know. I have him watch over my family and inspect the armory," Liu Bei answered reluctantly.

He just don't know how to put it clarify. Because honestly there is a lot more talent out there, he just picks who he finds most favorable.

"You didn't reuse him…"Zhuge Liang told the true.

"That's not it….I just can't find him a suitable position other than watch my family and backing up you and Fei," Liu Bei sighed.

"He can't lead an army like I do, so that's the problem," Ma Chao scoffed.

At the other room….

"YOU TOOK HIS SPOT TO LEAD THE ARMY AT HAN ZHONG!!" Zhang Yi and Deng Zhi shouted unison.

"Come to think of it, we already drove Ma Chao out so many times when he's leading the army. So I have no idea what Liu Bei sees in Ma Chao that Zhao Yun lacks," Guo Huai said.

"Personality…." Jia Xu explained.

"A barbarian trash is a better human being than a steadfast calm nobody? Last time I met Zhao Yun, he wasn't much of a threat and retreated," Cao Zhen said.

"That's because Ma Su lost Jie Ting and you didn't risk dividing your army had Zhang He failed," Deng Zhi shrugged.

"Liu Bei likes Ma Chao's personality and is terrified of Zhao Yun's personality," Jiang Wan stated.

"So, Shu's talent is based on personality instead of classified abilities?" Zhang Zhao eyebrow twitched.

"Ma Chao's ambitious…." Jia Xu simply putted.

Back in the meeting room like the hell of it…

"He can't lead an army? Then why the hell is he my final opponent before I died?" Cao Cao dully questioned.

"Father, they only have Zhuge Liang, Zhang Fei, and Guan Yu to their relevant. Let it go, Zhao Yun just got into a bad coincidence facing you when it was Huang Zhong who is leading the army to secure the forts near you," Cao Pi said.

"But, I'm most impressed by him…." Cao Cao pointed at Zhao Yun.

"What the hell is it to be impressed by that nobody you murder!!? He's just Liu Chan's babysitter!" Ma Chao enraged.

"HAHAHAAHA!! Zhao Yun I didn't know you take care of being Mr. Mom to Liu Chan!" Cao Pi laughed.

"We ….suck…" Wei Yan looked on disappointed.

"Hehe…err….like I said, I really have no choice and see you made Mengqi pissed off and I'm not racist to the Qiang whom I'm trying to improve relations with the Han," Liu Bei smiled.

"Fool, we're going through the same thing, if that idiot didn't start the war against us!" Cao Cao maddened by Liu Bei's self righteous benevolent which irritates him on and on.

"But, you killed Ma Teng….and that pissed the Qiang off greatly," Liu Bei shrugged.

"Because of the fool you're praising with dammit! He started the war and I have to take the law by putting Ma Teng up that mess!" Cao Cao argued.

"I see, Cao Cao didn't choose to handle the situation diplomatically, rather put his actions to his judgment. No wonder he disposed Empress Fu and place his daughter with Emperor Xian to put his clan as the consort clan," Zhuge Liang said waving his fan.

"Why would we settle with Ma Chao on diplomatic relations?" Cao Pi glared at the so called 'Greatest Mind in 3kingdoms'.

At the other room….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA! If he was a politician, omg, Ma Chao on diplomatic affairs!!" The Wei ministers all laughed together.

"And they think Shu had it worst with talent? Just look at us, we have a rapist who continues to be contributing despite we don't consider him a comrade, some ministers who don't know anything about military affairs that's why I took the stand to leading the army against Cao Pi at Guanling, and our lord is a greedy snob who broke his son's promises of having Sun He succeed and the worst of all we didn't gain anything after Yi Ling," Xu Sheng shook his head. 50 years Wu have survived the divided country until Jin unified the land.

"We were lucky enough to hold off our position, but too late to realize our true propose. I should have reinforced the Shu army sooner…." Ding Feng nodded.

"Meh, why are you two sympathizing them? Shu is weak and it's a fact. We've beaten them and taken Jing having equal our feat to that of Wei's," Zhuge Ke scoffed.

"But, we did NOT gain anything afterwards. We're close to take Shou Chun if you weren't such a treacherous military leader our men condemn you for," Ding Feng showed threaten eyes at Zhuge Ke.

"Hehe, ok ok, Chengyuan," Zhuge Ke backed off fast.

"Oh give him a break, save that anger to Gongji for stealing our spot to be in the game," Zhu Huan said.

"Yeah, I want to beat that snotty brat when he comes into the hall!" Zhu Ran squeezed his hands hard it could look like he can crush anything.

"What did that peasant ever do for Wu?" Zhang Zhao pointed at Ling Tong in the HDTV.

"Hey guys, he took Zhou Yu's posterboy spotlight in Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires American and European box art…." Gu Yong showed the cover of Dynasty Warriors 6 Empires.

"Oh heavens, no…just no….." Lu Su saw the box art in horror.

"Come to think of it, it's still Zhou Yu's year and the Chi Bi celebration….." Cheng Pu looked on the box art showing eye sore.

At the meeting room…

"This…this is the Dynasty Warriors 6 Box art?! What the hell is Ling Tong doing in the box and my presence in the intro movie shows that I'm the posterboy of this game collaborating the success of my movie!!?" Zhou Yu shown shocked expression shaking himself with the game he's holding.

"I've made myself in the cover with father. Says Empires, if you play me in the Yi Ling scenario, you'll beat the game less than 4 hours just like how easy my scenario is in ROT3K games. New comers of the Empires series won't be disappointed and watch how Zhen helps increase my abilities because of our marriage," Cao Pi smiled satisfying.

"I'll wait till Zhao Yun marries me in the game…." Zhen Ji glared at Cao Pi.

"Marriage…." Zhao Yun got up off the chair and walk out of the meeting room like a zombie.

"Little brother, get over yourself…." Zhang Fei looked disgusted by Zilong's behavior.

"Hey, at least Koei brought me back into Dynasty Warriors 6!" Meng Huo revealed his new slimmer looks.

At the other room….

"YOU BUFFOON! KOEI STILL CUT ME IN THE GAME AND YOU'RE PROUD OF BEING IN IT WITHOUT ME!? I CAN'T BELIEVE I MARRIED THIS MORON WHO CONSIDERS HIMSELF A KING!" Zhu Rong screamed with flaming eyes and aura engulfing her.

"Don't forget me, I'm not even in this game, but there's download content," Jiang Wei nodded.

"I'll second that," Xing Cai said.

"Third…" Zuo Ci nodded.

"I'll pass…." Da Qiao looks at the HDTV with disinterest.

"WHAT?!" All Wu exchange worried looks.

At the meeting room….

"The little runt continues the demography of our force as the pretty boy kingdom," Gan Ning praised at Ling Tong.

"Um….Admiral, I can explain…Koei UK did it not Koei Japan!" Ling Tong explained.

"Idiot boy….because of his hatred for Gan Ning, he keeps getting all the attention in the novel," Lu Meng shook his head.

Ling Tong quickly left the meeting room before Zhou Yun unleash his fury, but soon the rest of Wu from the other room come out to chase after Ling Tong.

"Oh sh…!" Ling Tong ran so fast out of the Koei building being chased by Ding Feng, Zhu Ran, Zhang Zhao, Zhu Huan, Pan Zhang and the rest of the 'lesser' Wu characters.

"You took our spot you rascal!" Ding Feng shouted.

"You won't be seeing me in Dynasty Warriors in the near future. Perhaps I'm best off a generic…" Cheng Pu sighed.

"Cheng Pu, you can always be looked as my most trusted assistant," Sun Jian smiled.

The End


End file.
